VJ moves on
by allsaints-homeandawayfan
Summary: It 6 months after Billie died and after VJ meeting newie Coco on the beach will he fall for her and finally move on from Billie. Will he be ready to move on? Will she fall for him? Will her past bring then closer together?
1. Vj meets Coco

Chapter 1

It now been 6 months since Billie died. Ash had full customary of Luc and he lets me see her when i want. I live with my Mum and Mr Stewart. Life is great but I still miss Billie every day and just like every morning i was getting ready to go for a surf.

I walked down to beach and when i got there the beach which was normally empty at 7am had a girl sitting down on sand alone. So i decided to walk towards her and as I walked closer i noticed it was a figure which I hadn't seem before.

I dump my board down on the sand near where she was sitting and walked over and stood behind her. Glad im not the only crazy one down here this early in the morning I said to her. Well your not crazy she laughed and neither are you I repiled. Im Coco she said, Im VJ i repiled back as we shoke hands. I guessing the V and the J stand for something she asked, yeah Vinnie Junior my dad name was Vinnie and Im Vinnie junior.

So what are you doing down here I asked, I new here so I thought I should take an early morning walk and look around Coco responded. What about you she asked, im going for a surf which reminds me I probably should get in there before lots of people get down here.

Ok I might see you around Coco responded, Yeah you might until them good bye and enjoy the sight seeing


	2. Coco and Vj see each other again

I was walking in the diner with mum as she was working and it was her day back and first time in public since her break up with Zac.

When we walked in I saw Coco sitting at a table. Mum can I go and say Hello to someone I won't be long. Sure she repiled.

I walked over to where Coco was sitting it Coco right I asked her, Yeah your VJ right, Yeah i smiled and she smiled back. Would you like something to drink it on the house I asked her, i don't expect you to pay for me responded, my mum works here so I can get it for free, Ok only if your sure Coco said, Im sure I repiled. Would you like a milkshake I asked yeah chocolate she repiled. Ok i go get then i be right back.

I walked into the kitchen to Roo making drinks and mum crying. Can i have two chocolates milkshakes I asked Roo as i hugged mum, Sure Roo repiled I make it now.

Who was the girl you were talking to mum asked me as we pulled out of our hug. Her name Coco I met her at beach this morning she new in town, right Roo and Mum said at the same time as Roo handed me the milkshakes.

I walked out of the kitchen and back to where Coco and I were sitting and gave her a milkshake, Thanks she said as she took a sip out of hers and i did the same.

So did you move here myself i asked her, I moved here with my sister Ziggy and my parents Maggie and Ben what about you how long have you lived here Coco responded and asked, my whole life ,when I was a kid i lived here with mum and dad but now seem my gramps who i hate framed dad and put him in jail i just live here with mum.

Would you like to take these takeaways milkshakes with us and i show you the sights, sure she repiled


	3. sight seeing and surf lessons

We walked out the diner and up a path towards the light house but first we had to turn right and walk along some rocks we then got to the end of the rock trail and i grabbed Coco hand and helped her of the last rock as she got down she hugged me and i hugged her back. Next we had to walk up this big hill but Coco grabbed my hand held it and starts running up and dragging me up the hill. Once we were on the hill we laughed and smiled. The final part before we were at the light house were some stairs which we both decided to race each other up and in the end it was a tie.

We then got to the lighthouse and Coco walked towards the cliff face and looked at the view. Wow this view amazing she said, yeah it is there no view that bets this view that for sure. I walk up here anytime i need to clear my head and it always works, now i know where to go to clear my head she said as she looked at the view one last time before we headed back.

We were walking down to the beach. We got there and as Coco asked me i agreed to teach her how to surf so we put the boards on the sand. Now lay down on the board and pretend to the paddle i introued her and she did this. This is so embracing but so worth it Coco said. Now pretend their a big wave coming and sqaut then stand up and keep balence.

She started to lose her balence so i ran over to her and held her waist. Soon after she fell onto her board and i was now laying on her and then all of sudden i decided to kiss her. So i moved closer and kissed her it felt like the right time to move on


	4. Vj gets advice and meets Ziggy

We kissed for the next few minutes and then we stopped kissing. I really liked that you know she said to me, yeah same i repiled.

Look i loved spending time with you today but i better go catch up with my family, yeah i should go and see mum i might see you again soon i responded, yeah she repiled back bye we said at the same time and walk our different ways.

I walked in to the diner kitchen and saw mum and Roo there. Roo can you give us a minute i just need to talk to mum i asked, sure i take these orders out Roo repiled and walked out.

What up Mum asked me, i needed advice i repiled to her, sure she responded, so Coco she a girl and i like her and i want to date her but what if everyone judges me for moving on to soon after Billie died, if you feel ready go for it mum repiled thanks mum i said as i walked away.

I walked down to the beach and saw Coco there with a girl and i gathered it was her sister Ziggy. Vj Coco called out so i walked towards her. Vj this is Ziggy my sister Ziggy this is Vj Coco said as we shoke hands. I hear you are teaching my sister how to surf is it ok if my friend Jennifer and i join in next time, yeah sure i repiled


End file.
